


Confessions

by VonDew



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Churches & Cathedrals, Drarry, M/M, Muggle AU, implied selfharm
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-08
Updated: 2013-08-08
Packaged: 2017-12-22 19:35:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,181
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/917248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VonDew/pseuds/VonDew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry's class from Modern Institution -School For Illbehaved Teenaged Students are visiting a catholic church. <br/>But what happenes when he sits down in the confessionbooth with the quiet boy, Draco Malfoy?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confessions

**Author's Note:**

> I veru much hope you like this fic! :D

The church was vast and ethereally white.

It was huge with great windows that reflected the light in many different shades of blue, green and violet on the floor inside. There was big columns that held up the beautifully high decorated roof.

In one end of the church there were big shrines and above the main shrine laid a figure of the crucified Jesus, looking down the people below, evoking the feeling to be looked right through their mind if anyone met his eyes. No one did.

The student from the Modern Institution -School For Illbehaved Teenaged Students, more commonly called Misfits-private school, were walking around said church, chatting loudly and touching things they were not supposed to touch.

Their teachers, a small, chubby woman named Sprout and the grumpiest of all teachers out there, Severus Snape, were trying to get some order, as the school's pyroman, Weasley, had lit all the tea-candles on fire and juggled them around or handed them out to other willing students.

A skinny, darkhaired asian girl with the name Chang stood by the coloured windows trying to find out if you were able to check your make-up on it, but couldn’t find a piece dark enough to show her reflection, because of all the troublesome sunlight.

Zabini and Jordan were both trying to make out with Parkinson in the corner, at the same time, which resulted both troublesome and not exactly pretty to look at.

Granger was studying the inscriptions on a board, a bit quieter than the others. It was difficult to believe that she had once, along with her boyfriend, - another of the Weasley’s, named Ronald, stolen a car from a mall.

 

After perhaps five minutes this idea had showed itself to be so bad, they were allowed to go out or to a store closeby if they wanted to. Putting 30 misfits from a private school in a church and expecting them to do assignments and actually –learn- something, had been a bad idea, even from their headmaster.

Their headmaster was a man who fancied to walk around in purple, high heeled boots and randomly showed up. For example in the middle of a science-class he had walked right in to begin recruting people for his new, brilliant idea of how to get the unsocial students to interact with their sorroundings a bit more. Detonating Archery, (the DA), had lasted about a week, and many had been slightly injured. Sprout ran out of the church quickly to go gather up some of the female students that had gone shopping elsewhere, since it seemed more fun. Hopefully they'll pay for the items they came back with. Sprout looked like she was about to break down.

Snape followed her out calmly and kept his mask as always, - probably figuring this was a bad idea from the start, and students often wondered if he had operated his face to look that way.

 

Harry Potter, a dark-haired boy with glasses looked around the church, and thought he was the only one inside. Good, he nodded to himself, he didn’t like company much. He had some friends at the school, of course, but he didn’t bother running after them just so they could end up in trouble again. He managed that on his own well enough.

He wasn’t christian, but he always had a special feeling when it came to churches. Like the unwritten rule that you could not swear in a church, even if you didn’t believe in any god. He sighed and sat down on a bench by another corner, looking at the glasspaintings in the windows and thought to himself that this place was actually quite beautiful, even if he wouldn’t ever say it. He didn’t want to seem stupid or sentimental nor anything.

Suddenly he realized he wasn’t alone. Halfway behind the confessional stood the quiet kid in class, his blond hair half covering his face as he looked at a cruicifics in silent awe.

Harry made his way over to him slowly, straightening the nonexistent wrinkles on his leather jacket a bit as he walked. Ran a hand trough his hair. Exhaled shortly into his palm, it smelled OK, a bit minty even. Good. Then why was he so nervous? Not like they would do anything else than talk…

Harry stopped halfway, wondering if it were a better idea to follow his own mates outside, but they would just go make a shambles in the nearest conveniant store or go make out in the bushes. Either way, Harry would rather not be there when it happened.

This was better, way better in fact. Don’t screw up, he told himself. It's just talking.“What are you looking at?” he asked, a little unnecesary though, as it was clear what the other boy was studying. Draco looked at him, seeming a tad flabbergasted and uneasy. Not many classmates bothered talking to him as he was so quiet, most of them just found him... dull.

 

Harry looked deep into the beautiful grey eyes and was certain that this would not be the case, not if they got to know eachother anyway. It was just… difficult to find an opporutinty to go talk to the pale boy instead of hanging out with his friends at recess in school, so it had sort of, not really, kinda, happened yet. “Just sacred-stuff,” Draco replied, trying to give a small, trying laughter, and Harry cracked him a smile to ease the tention.

 

“Are you a Christian?” Harry asked. He was sure he had heard something about it, but when concerning Draco it was never easy to know what was true, and what was rumors made by others  to mock him.

“Yes,” He said. “At least in some ways. I do not believe in a physical God that you will witness, nor Heaven or Hell when you die. But I do believe that there is something more than what we can see. Some higher power that is –good-. And that you should be good to others, truly, no matter what, you should wish others –well-.” Draco blushed and quickly looked down, realizing he had been babbling.

Harry didn’t mind. His gaze fell apon his plump, soft lips, that had just spoken so many clever words. The boy who said things Harry could actually relate to. Damn, his lips looked soft. Warm and inviting …

Harry quickly drifted his gaze away, and ended up looking at the confessional. He exhaled softly.” Come” he said and grabbed Draco’s wrist ready to drag the boy with him, but he flinched. Harry stopped and frowned, looking down and seeing a thin bandage under his white shirt. The blond quickly pulled his sleeve further down, hiding a few scars Harry had been sure caught a glimpse of, there. Draco looked away, visibly embarassed and angry at the same time.

“I-“ Harry began, but Draco stopped him.“You were taking me somewhere? So, what is it?”. “I have to confess some things. C’mon, join me in the booth-thing.” He offered and sat down on one side before Draco could object. He was sure he could hear Draco’s chuckling and smiled a tiny bit to himself, taking the edge of a few things. The blond sat down on the other side.

“I’m not a priest you know.” He added as he closed the curtains. His voice sounded stranger now, a bit off, and Harry wasn’t sure if he liked it this way or not.

“Doesn’t matter “. Harry replied, not wondering if you had to talk louder at this type of places or not. He hoped not, at least, as he hoped this was soundproof so the people outside, if they returned, would not hear what he had to say. But he didn’t know anything about these things, as he had never been in a Catholic Church before. It was all just hoping. “I.. I trust you.” He added. “And you’re a Christian, got to count for something.”Again the soft easy laughter flowed through the curtains and that made Harry relax.

“Father, I have sinned.” He said tryingly, hoping it was right.

“What is it, son?” Draco seemed to struggle a bit to keep serious, and Harry understood why. This felt weird indeed, yet he had to try. And not just about Draco, about everything. A lot of bad things he had done in the past came to the surface now, and it felt almost right to say them. He just hoped Draco wouldn’t think less of him.

“I… Once I stoled a purse from a woman. I didn’t even need the money I just took it and ran.When I saw the pictures of her family in the wallet I got self-concious and threw it into some bushes, too afraid to go back and give it to her myself. I was too much of coward to do so,”

Harry realized now why Draco being the quiet-type was a good thing. There was no interruptions, no laughter now, no comments. Just silence, just someone listening to him, and it felt so wonderfully easy to come clean.

“And I did cocaine behind the public school I went to before in recesses, along with my best friends back then. We got high and we beat eachother up or made out because it was really heavy stuff what we did. I did cocaine a lot back then, and I’ve even tried Heroin once.” He shuddered to himself. “never again;” he added in a low tone. “It took a lot of effort to get out of it, a lot of money as well, and I was lucky my fosterfamily, the Longbottoms, paid for what I needed. I stole some money from them and sold their CD-collection just to get more cocaine, but in the end they helped me get off that too, they were not even mad at me, even if they deserved to hate me. It would’ve been the right thing if they did, but they don’t, they love me. I got off drugs eventually, of course I’ve had some ‘brownies’ at some parties after that, but nothing too dangerous…” he straightened his glasses nervously, even though he knew Draco couldn’t see him. He’d never felt more exposed, and the truth just kept coming. “I fucked my fosterbrothers’ friend once. A male friend of his. We were drunk, and it was a party and it just.. happened.”

 

Harry swallowed, his mouth felt like sandpaper and his heart was beating faster. The moment of truth. He waited for Draco’s reaction and belatedly realized it didn’t come because Draco was still waiting and listening patiently. He was not supposed to comment nor react. “I… Is that bad?” Harry asked finally. “To be with... men like that?”

It was quiet for a bit, and Harry felt his nerves on edge, but finally Draco replied.“Personally I think the nature of those acts should go within the commitments of marriage, or at least the desire to be with that person always and forever. But the fact that you are both males, no, I don’t see any problems with it.”

“And what if, presumably, I have fallen in love after that. Let’s say, with another boy, and that I have been in love with him since I switched schools and first laid eyes upon him for the very first time. What if that boy is utterly amazing and beautiful no matter what other people tell him or what he thinks of himself. What if all I want to do is make him happy, make him smile, kiss him and make love to him and make sure that he –knows- that I love him.

Is it bad to feel that way about someone?”. “Then he is a very lucky man.” Draco replied finally, after what felt like minutes of silence. His voice was a bit forced as if his throat was conctricting, as if the words were struggling to come out. As if what harry had said hurt him.

Harry opened the curtains between them, just trying to figure out if it worked, and it did. He looked at Draco trough the small window with nothing between them, and it looked like the blond was about to cry.

“Yes you are,” He said softly, and Draco’s eyes shot up to meet his. Beautiful, shinning, grey eyes. “Come closer,” Harry suggested softly, and Draco complied, though a bit hestitant, as if he thought all of this was just a sick joke from Harry’s side.

“You are amazing,” He caressed Draco’s cheek, who leaned into the gesture, making a soft sound.

Harry leaned in and kissed him softly and plush, right on the lips. The blond seemed surprised but kissed back quickly, a bit clumsy and eager, and it struck Harry that perhaps he hadn’t done this so much before.

However all thoughts vanished from his head when Draco opened his mouth hestitantly and Harry’s tongue met his.

The last thought that ran trough his head was that no matter what happened after he died, -this-, was his Heaven. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to the beta of this story, Maria. You did a good job.


End file.
